When You Can't Even See Yourself
by Samandriel
Summary: two vampire friends drunkenly describing each other since they cant see their own reflections / Phan / i suck at summaries, but i swear its at least decent!


_**two vampire friends lying on the floor getting drunk and describing each other because they cant use mirrors**_

**i read this in a Tumblr post and thought it'd make a cute fic xD **

* * *

_"Phil!"_ Dan called up the stairs, dragging his friends' name out. Once he finally heard Phil's bedroom door open, he nodded to himself and walked back into their shared living room area, sitting down on the couch with two bottles of wine and two wine glasses. Sitting there right then, he couldn't even remember where they got the glasses _from _or even if them having the glasses was even a _they_ situation. Maybe they had been his before he met Phil's, or Phil's before he met Dan. Maybe the glasses were there when they moved into their flat.

Dan was pulled out of thought by Phil, moving around the coffee table to sit by Dan. He smiled over at his friend and picked up one of the bottles of wine, skimming the foreign label to make sure it was the right one, before popping the cork.

"What's the occasion?" Phil asked with an excited smile, and Dan froze, his hand halfway to grabbing a wine glass.

"Are you serious?" he asked, face blank as his eyes searched Phil's face. Phil's smile fell and he looked slightly panicked.

"Oh, god. What did I forget?" he asked, worry etched onto his face, and Dan just laughed.

"You spoon!" he said, setting the bottle of wine down and leaning his elbow onto his knee, laughing with the back of his hand pressed to his forehead. After a few minutes of Phil's confused questioning, he finally straightened up. "You really don't remember, do you?" he asked, and Phil shook his head. "It's your birthday, silly!"

Phil just blinked at him once, twice, then, "Oh! Dan, you didn't need to do this for _me_!" But there was a smile on his face and he was looking around the room, at the string of balloons above the mantle, and the fireplace, which Dan hated turning on, but had actually turned on, and then he turned back to Dan, his eyes wide and his smile so big that Dan could see all of his teeth.

Dan rolled his eyes and picked up the wine bottle again. "Of course, I did. It's your twenty-second birthday," he said with a smirk. "Again."

Phil just laughed and nodded, grabbing the wine glass Dan handed to him and thanking him quietly.

It was just them living in their little flat. Just the two of them and a cat Phil had found on the street one day and decided to bring home and call Buffy, after his favourite television show character. It was a nice flat, just a couple rooms, and they had been living in it together for about three hundred years. It didn't seem like that long, though, not really. Sometimes Dan would wake up and forget Phil was there until he stumbled out of his room in his astronaut pyjamas yawning and rubbing his eyes. Other times he would wake up and smile, knowing Phil was in the other room, because it all felt so _new_, living in London with his best friend.

"So, a toast," Dan said, holding up his glass with a wide smile. Phil lifted his glass, hovering it about an inch from Dan's. "To you! Happy twenty-second birthday, Phil! Again. Forever. Forever twenty-two," he said with a pause and a half-sad smile. Sad, because Dan was forever seventeen; he would never be twenty-two. He really hoped Phil didn't notice the pause. "A wonderful birthday to the best friend ever!"

"Cheers!" Phil shouted happily, clinking his glass childishly loud against Dan's before taking a sip. "And thanks again, Dan, really. This is wonderful." He looked at the fireplace, the flames flickering orange and yellow. There were candles everywhere, too, and Phil took notice of just how much effort Dan had put into the evening. Vampires didn't need light, they were like cats; the way light bounced off their eyes, they appeared to have a glowing effect and they could see in the dark. Phil hated it. He hated being in the dark, so Dan had lit candles. And not being susceptible to temperature change, they never had a use for the fireplace, but it made Phil feel more human, and Dan knew that, so he had lit it. For Phil's birthday.

When they met, over three hundred years ago, Phil knew there was something special about Dan, and he had been right. If it wasn't how nice he was, or how incredibly human he was, Phil would have to say it was how kind he was, or how he seemingly remembered every little thing Phil told him. The fact that he was beautiful was just a bonus, Phil thought.

"Nonsense," Dan said as he sipped at his wine. "It's my best friends' birthday, and i'm gonna celebrate!"

A bottle and a half of wine later found them both lying in the middle of the floor, their heads turned to look at the fireplace. Dan had a half-empty glass of wine in his left hand, and Phil was watching the flames dance on the logs. He could feel the alcohols effect on his brain - it affected vampires differently than humans, though the effects were mostly the same - and he was feeling affectionate and dizzy and curious, so he turned to Dan, set down his own wine glass, and said quietly, "Hey, Dan."

Dan turned to him and smiled a half-drunken smile. "Hm?"

"What do I look like?" he asked as quietly as he could, and Dan's smile slipped. He set down his half-empty glass and looked Phil's face over.

"You have black hair," he started, and Phil was half surprised, because Dan was actually about to tell him what he looked like. He was both excited and nervous at the same time. "Your eyes are really, really blue, kind of like that one fountain in the garden down the street from the supermarket in the summer. You're pale, you always have been." Dan laughed, and Phil smiled at the sound of it. "You're quite thin, but not in a sickly way. You have really pink lips and really nice teeth." For half an hour, Phil listened intently as Dan described every little detail of his face. He told him how he looked when he smiled, and how he looked when he laughed, or when he was mad, or sad. He finally finished with, "You're really handsome," then laughed quietly again.

"Want me to do you now?" Phil asked quietly. When they were sober, he would probably ask Dan if he could draw him. Even though he didn't like to admit it, Dan could draw really well, and Phil had always kind of wondered if he'd ever drawn him.

"Sure," Dan answered.

So he did. He started with describing his eyes in great detail; the colour and the shape. Then he moved down, telling Dan that he had great cheekbones, and then he described his nose. It took him about ten solid minutes to tell Dan about his lips, but when he was done, those lips he described pulled into a soft smile, and Phil moved onto his hair.

Another half hour went by and he had described Dan as best as he could, ending with, "And you're quite handsome, yourself."

Dan just laughed. "Thank you, Phil. That was... nice. It's nice knowing what I look like. I had forgotten." He smiled and looked up at Phil, noticing for the first time how close they were, their faces not even two inches apart. He didn't remember moving, but he must have, because he was closer to the fire than he had been. Phil seemed to notice the distance between them, as well. He looked slightly surprised for a moment before the smile was back on his face.

"You're drunk," he said, and Dan snorted.

"You're drunk, too!" he protested. "You're drunker than me."

"No, i'm not! You had way more wine than I did!" Phil said with a laugh. Dan made a noise in the back of his throat before rolling over and on top of Phil. Phil just continued to laugh, trying to wrestle Dan onto the floor again.

"Just give up, Phil, and admit you're drunker than me!" Dan said, trying to grab both Phil's wrists in one of his hands. Phil took the slight pause for granted and rolled Dan over, pressing his hands above his shoulders. Dan, for his part, just slid their hands down, lacing his fingers with Phil's.

"You're hair looks blue in this lighting," Dan said quietly, the corners of his lips tilting into a barely-there smile.

And right there, in the middle of their living room in the middle of London, Phil closed the distance between him and his best friend, and kissed him for the first time. It was something they had both thought about, but having already decided they were going to live together as long as they were still alive, neither of them wanted to make it awkward. But it was so obvious that there was _something_ between them, that Phil just didn't care anymore. And, he would argue the next morning, Dan was kissing him back, quite enthusiastically.

Somewhere to his left, Phil heard the cat meowing, and he decided that this was the best birthday since he had died.


End file.
